heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Göndul/My public declaration about the D
My first blog post, and a place to just ramble on about my thoughts regarding the nature of the Heroscape game. Sadly, I have to dedicate it to the current storm in my head regarding the numerous edits in favor of segregating D&D units that were released as official Heroscape units in the game's world. First, my post on the news page on the main Heroscape page: "I don't feel that it's too much of a bother, or a problem, or a controversy, to publically state in the news section that there is no accurate basis to isolate the Heroscape that was released with D&D minis from the rest of the units introduced in the game. The D&D units were designed by members of a hard-working team that created the classic Heroscape for us, and did all they could to allow the mechanics of Heroscape to mesh well with pre-released units from another gameline. Segregating D&D from the rest of the units released discredits this design team. It discredits Chris Dupuis, who spent so much time working diligently with Wizards of the Coast to allow this game to continue as far as it did. It discredits Colby Dauch, who did all he could to design powers, and actually was the inventor of the X order marker power mechanic that exists on 2 of the 4 NEVER BEFORE RELEASED sculpts of characters from the D&D line. I could go on and on, but I really hope my point has been made known. So I publically declare, I am returning all D&D units to their original state as part of Heroscape, ridding all derogatory or negative statements about Wizards of the Coast and the units they worked so hard to give us, and will be keeping a very wary eye over changes. If anyone has any problems with this, take it to my talk page. And see if you can convince me otherwise that the decision to alienate the D&D units from the rest of Heroscape, despite the effort of work that was put into them to make them for us, is anything praiseworthy or noble of a community who supports this game and continues to keep it alive." This blog entry is to expand on this post. Hopefully, most who read my front page entry will be compelled to come here and hear me out. I joined the Wiki a long time ago. Years before the D&D units came out. Before Wave 9 was released, I believe. The reason I joined the site, was, sadly enough, to take what I understood about the Heroscape storyline, and make it known to the public. All the lore details, all the storylines, and of course, the races. Ah, the races. My favorite part of Heroscape. The idea of never having any limits to what you included in your armies, because of the power of the wellsprings, you had the power to put whatever you wanted into your army, and it worked, if you played it right. Envisioning the battles I had on the board sparked so much of my creativity, I actually owe Heroscape a lot. That might not make sense. But if it wasn't for this game, I wouldn't have had a chance to see how much I love writing. Then, when I heard D&D units were coming to Heroscape, naturally I was skeptical. But a primal part of me was joyful. Why? Why, D&D was the FIRST thing that allowed my creative juices to flow in the first place. Being able to encounter whatever you wanted to (of course, according to the DM's whims) was a wonderful experience. I would just sit back and listen to the D&D groups in my Boy Scout troop play their games. And I would attempt (very poorly) to mimic the enthrallment it seemed to have over me, over games I invented. A focus on the word invented. Yes, the idea of D&D promoted my own ideas. And now, both of these mediums, to which I attribute a large part of my life's effort in worldbuilding and as Tolkien would call it, mythopoeia, have now been given the green light to combine storylines in a special sort of way only unique to Heroscape's idea? I was estatic. My anger on Wizards of the Coast's decision to cancel Heroscape did not come from the units the design team introduced with their permission. It came because they denied the infinite possibilities this game had to offer. Possibilities that soon was taken up by Classic Custom Creators of Valhalla, and continued to this day. So segregating D&D, in an effort to demonstrate some sort of inaccurate premise that it was meant to be a separate universe, in addition to the already negative comments about the decisions made by the design team, saying it was WoTC all along, has a negative effect on me. I tolerated one article. Maybe two. But seeing as how all of them had some sort of segregation that never meant to exist, really got under my skin. Because I was grateful for the additions. For the expansion of the possiblities. And most of all, for the effort put out by the design team to maintain Heroscape the random way it always should be, So that's why I posted that. That's why I'm going out of my way to change all the units to their original official status. That's why I'm up in the morning writing this. Because the design team deserves some praise for the work they did for us. And segregating the D&D units WILL NOT respect them in anyway. So what if there's a Half-Elf? Eladrin? Are you putting limits on a game that was never supposed to have any in the first place? Are you putting limits to a universe that was designed to have infinite possibilities? That was not Craig's vision, nor Rob's nor any member of the team behind this game. So I vehemently oppose the idea of limiting the Heroscape universe. Rant over. If you've read all this, seriously go get a cookie. You deserve it for having put up with all these words. In the meantime, reflect over what I've said. Breathe in and out, and really ponder about your D&D unit hate. It's not fair to the design team who made these units for you, the Heroscape community. - Anselm Durante Category:Blog posts